Pokemon High
by DeoxysSpeed.tst
Summary: Join Darkrai and his best friend Mewtwo as they face finals, sports, and worst of all, girls! How will they ever graduate? High School AU, OCs open. (Site members only!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, DeoxysSpeed here and this story I, believe it or not, had a dream with the ideas for. So here it is: Pokémon High!**

**-Chapter 1-**

A young man walked up the steps to his school. It was chilly outside, and the A/C in the school wasn't helping him warm up. He was tall and skinny, with long white hair that he kept tied in a ponytail. He wore a black jacket and sweatpants with black glasses to finish the look. His jacket had a spiky red collar, and he had crystal blue eyes. "Gotcha this time!" came a victorious shout from behind him; and Darkrai turned to see his best friend, Mewtwo, charging at him with a Mega Punch primed and heading towards his face. Darkrai caught it one-handed, and slammed Mewtwo on his back; and put his foot on his chest. "You'll never get me if you keep shouting buddy, try again." Mewtwo groaned and sat up; "Oh man, you are stronger than you look. Next time for sure!" Darkrai rolled his eyes and pulled his friend to his feet. Mewtwo was an older student who befriended Darkrai when he first enrolled at Pokemon High. He was the stereotypical jock: thought dreamy by the girls, and thought tough and cool by the boys. He wore a dark purple hoodie with the school's symbol, it's name spelled out in Unknown letters, and jeans with knee holes.

He and Darkrai headed down the main hall, making small talk as they went. Their talk started with their teachers and lessons, but after a while, Mewtwo asked about something a bit more personal. "So, when are you going to ask her out? Latias I mean." Darkrai nearly tripped over his own feet. "What are you talking about?!" He spluttered. Mewtwo gave him a "really?" look. "Come on man, you've got to be kidding. I know you like her; you just gotta ask her out. I talked to her friends, and she really digs you!" Now it was Darkrai's turn to give Mewtwo a look. "Why are you talking with her friends?" He asked. "That sounds suspicious…"

After several intense seconds, Mewtwo finally cracked. "Okay, okay; it was your sis, Cresselia! She told me that Latias confessed to her that she liked you and asked me to tell you instead of her." Darkrai rolled his eyes again and laughed. "What makes Cress think that I won't listen to her?" "Well, you do have finals coming up, and maybe she thought that since we share classes, I could tell you faster." Mewtwo chuckled. "Why so serious man, you gotta relax before finals. It's the stress that'll get you. I found that out, and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the paper. It was too easy to be finals, just the stress made it worse." Darkrai contemplated it for a while, then turned to his friend. "I give you my approval." He stated. Mewtwo looked at him with a blank face. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, I give you my approval to date my sister. I already know you've asked her out, and that she was going to ask me for permission tonight at precisely 7:30 PM."

**So yeah, please leave a review and here is the template for OCs:  
**

**Name:  
Which Legendary:**

**That's all I need, so see you guys next chapter!**

**'Till next time, DeoxysSpeed out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, DeoxysSpeed here, presenting Chapter 2! Just in case you guys are wondering, no non-legendary Pokémon OCs please! This is a legendary Pokémon only school. Sadie is courtesy of fnaf marionette, so go check them out!**

**-Chapter 2-**

Cresselia ran down the hall towards her class. She was a slim girl, with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-red eyes. She wore a light purple skirt with white sneakers and a light blue top. She wondered why her brother always wore black. She loved him, but wished he would explore a bit with his clothing style. She met up with her friend Sadie, a Mew, and entered the classroom. Cresselia saw everybody already seated, and rushed to her seat; embarrassed by being late.

"Hey Cress, nice of you to join us!" A cheery voice called to her. Cresselia looked up and saw her brother waving to her from across the room, a smirk wiped all over his face. She stuck her tongue out at him, and pulled out her textbook. Their first class was math, easiest the most boring class, and it being taught by a Torkoal didn't help. His droning monotone voice put most students to sleep, and the finals that were coming up made it all the worse. "Now. then. class… please. turn. to. page. 482. of. your. math. textbooks." He droned as he turned his book to a similar page. The only one that didn't seem affected was Darkrai. In fact, he was actually paying attention to the lesson instead of goofing off.

After math, Darkrai was the first out the door. He was practically dragging Mewtwo behind him as he ran outside for battle training. Battle Training was by far the best class of the day. Their instructor, Lucerna, was a Volcarona with a temper and attack strength that brought even the most powerful Pokémon to their knees. She was a tall dark woman with muscles that clearly showed through her shirt. Darkrai talked back to her once on a dare. He had received a full power Flare Blitz to the face; he never crossed her again. Darkrai was paired up with Latias, and Cresselia could've sworn she heard him groan. She, on the other hand, was paired with Sadie. Darkrai and Latias were up first. As the countdown hit zero, both Pokémon rushed each other.

Latias primed a Mist Ball, but when she turned to fire it, Darkrai was nowhere to be seen. "Right behind you!" She heard as she whirled around. Darkrai held his hands out in front of him, and dark energy started swirling around them, gathering in the middle in a pulsing mass. "Dark Nebula!" The mass converted into a laser that shot at Latias. She shot a Mist Ball at it, but it was swallowed up. As the attack connected, Latias felt as if her mind was being rent apart. She fell down and surrendered. "That was a good match though." Darkrai complimented her. "That was one powerful Mist Ball. It took all my focus to absorb it!" Latias blushed momentarily before sitting next to her brother, Latios.

Now, it was Cresselia versus Sadie; both Pokemon tensed, and Darkrai could feel the tension in the air. As the countdown reached zero and both Pokemon charged, Darkrai saw a flash of light, and a beam of ice speared Sadie. Sadie was flash-frozen and thawed in an instant, leaving her body screaming in pain and totally defenseless. Cresselia used her opportunity, and delivered attack after attack. Not allowing her opponent to recover. At the end of the match, Darkrai was in awe of his sister. He now saw the result of endless hours of training.

**So yeah, writing Pokemon fight scenes is so much harder than writing fight scenes for "Polaris Arrives"… Let me know how it is, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Oh, p****lease leave a review and here is the template for OCs:**

**Name:  
Which Legendary:**

**That's all I need, so see you guys next chapter!**

**'Till next time, DeoxysSpeed out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, Chapter 3! In case you guys were wondering, I am not accepting non-legendary Pokémon as OCs. I have them in the story as teachers, but that's it. Only legendary Pokémon ****learn**** at this school. Alyssa is owned by QUEENSPELLER67, so go check her out! :D**

**-Chapter 3-**

After battle training, Darkrai passed with an A+ of course, He made his way to the cafeteria for lunch. The cafeteria was a long room, with lights hanging from the ceiling. Today's lunch was casserole, but nobody ate the school lunches anymore. It was an unspoken rule that, if you didn't want to get poisoned, you brought your own lunch. Darkrai, and hid friends were joined at their table by Alyssa, an Azelf. She was the very definition of a nerd. Alyssa was average height, but she had pale skin that suggested she spent most of her time inside.

She had glasses with thick lenses, and green eyes. Alyssa had long brown hair, and wore a blue t-shirt and yellow sweatpants. Like Darkrai, she didn't wear varying outfits, but stayed with the same basic look. The students came to her for tutoring, especially Darkrai, who had below-average grades in everything but battle training. She helped him for only a month before getting his grades to at least a B+. Even Alyssa was surprised at how fast he improved, and like a small reward, Darkrai invited her to their table for lunch. She thought it was supposed to go the other way, but Darkrai was the most popular kid in the school, so she wasn't complaining. At least people had stopped calling her "four eyes", and she had a thought that Darkrai had a hand in it (probably beating them up in battle training).

As they ate lunch, Darkrai led the group in a game they made up called "Type Shift". The object of the game was to name a type that "shifted". Type shifting was a rare occurrence, where a pokemon's type changed completely during evolution. One example was their battle training coach, Volcarona, who gained the "flying" attribute when she evolved from a Larvesta which made her a Bug/Fire/Flying. Alyssa made the top score, with Cresselia in second and Darkrai in third place.

Science was their next class, led by a Reuniclus which they called Ren. Ren was a relatively tall man, with glasses and a white lab coat. Under his lab coat, he wore khakis and a blue button-down shirt. Their project today was to study the liquid that protected a Solosis from exposure to the elements. Ren gave them each a vial, and told them to find a partner. Darkrai chose Latias, and Mewtwo chose Cresselia. The rest of the class divided up, and started analyzing their vials. At the end of the lesson, the students deduced that the strange liquid was at least 44% formaldehyde, and the rest of it's makeup was liquefied oxygen, and rare earth metals.

As they were leaving the classroom, Mewtwo nudged Darkrai. "Now's your chance buddy, go ask her." Darkrai shot Mewtwo a look, but ran after Latias. "Hey Latias!" He called as he caught up with her. "Oh, hey there Darkrai." She greeted him. Darkrai stopped in front of her and took a deep breath. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat after school with me?" he asked. Latias blushed. "U-uh s-sure, I would l-love to." She replied quietly. "Okay," Darkrai smiled. "I'll see you by the front gate!" "See you!" He called over his shoulder as he ran off to his next class. "Yeah, see you." Latias said quietly…

**Yeah! Darkrai asked her out! Anyways, please send my OC ideas and I'll get back to you! Big thank you to Professor Lugia who's been supporting me all this time, And I'll see you next chapter!**

**Pokemon OC Template:**

**Name:  
Legendary:**

**Mew, Azelf, Darkrai, Cresselia, Latias, and Mewtwo are taken. No non-legendaries please.**

**'****Till Next time, DeoxysSpeed out!**


End file.
